Bara Magna: World of Honor
by Gurahk
Summary: Also has TFA characters. The Nega Force face off against the Hyper Force and Icarax for the safety of Bara Magna! Contains some Spova, AntaurixOC , OCxOC. Please Read & Review!
1. Prologue: The Truth Revealed

Bara Magna: World of Honor

Prologue

The Truth Revealed

(A/N: Hey guys! In case anyone's wondering why I deleted _"SRMTHFG Season 5: The Makuta Chronicles"_, it's because I thought it wasn't very good because I only got one review. So I decided to make another fic in its place. I hope this is more successful. Enjoy!)

In a distant galaxy, war was beginning. The war between the forces of an evil being known as Skeleton King and the protectors of the planet Shuggazoom. Skeleton King was brought back from death by an evil witch known as Valeena, an ex-Hyper Force leader called Mandarin, and a red monkey known as Sprx-77. Sprx tried to stop Valeena and Mandarin from resurrecting Skeleton King. However, he was overcome by the darkness, thanks to an item known as the Fire of Hate, one of the things that brought Skeleton King back from death. The Fire of Hate can corrupt any soul—even the purest of hearts—and cause them to become pawns of the darkness. However, thanks to Sprx's comrades—Antauri, Gibson, Otto, Nova, Chiro, and Jinmay—Sprx was able to free himself of the darkness and join the battle against Skeleton King.

However, a group of strange creatures called the Rahkshi found some of Sprx, Nova, and Antauri's DNA, data, and darkness which were conveniently left behind. They took them with them to their base on an unknown planet. There, mixing it with some of their powers, as well as some of the powers of their Makuta leaders', and other powers, they created three robot monkeys of their own. These three were Durahx, Femmrahk, and Destiny, created from the data and darkness of Sprx, Nova, and Antauri, respectively. They are far more powerful than their dopplegangars and each of them are extremely unique. Together, with Mandarin—who left Skeleton King and joined the Brotherhood of Makuta—they fight against any who dare to oppose them.

But just recently, their lives were about to change. The Brotherhood went to Karda Nui to ensure their Plan succeeded. However, they needed the Toa Nuva—a team of heroes—to achieve their destiny: awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Makuta Teridax was in the body of Mata Nui and he needed to wait for the Toa to awaken Mata Nui. Then, he would rule the Matoran Universe with no one to stop him. However, it was not easy. Makuta Icarax tried to sabotage the Plan and tricked Makuta Krika into helping him. Krika was believed to have perished at the hands of Makuta Gorast. However, as it turned out, he was exiled to the distant planet of Bara Magna, a planet so mysterious and barren that not even the Great Spirit himself knows of its existance.

Icarax, on the other hand, was a different story. Icarax had always wanted to become leader of the Brotherhood. However, Icarax's plans were as subtle as an axe to the head and only half as interesting. If the Plan failed, not only would Mata Nui remain asleep, but Terdiax—being inside the Great Spirit's body—would die. Fortunately, for both sides, Gorast, Vamprah, Mutran, and Mandarin defeated him and Gorast & Vamprah (using Gorast's mask power to disrupt any being's power) killed him and his atoms and parts were teleported all over the known universe. However, Icarax was not actually dead. His soul lived on and is now searching the galaxy for a new host until he has enough power to generate a new body.

The Plan succeeded. Toa Ignika—a mask of power that made a body for itself—sacrificed itself to awaken the great spirit. However, as soon as Mata Nui was brought back from sleep, an energy storm in Karda Nui began, destroying everything in it's path. Using three vehicles they found in a large, spherical building called the Codrex, the Toa managed to escape with the rescued Av-Matoran—Matoran with the power of light. The Brotherhood—Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Gorast, Bitil, and the monkey clones—were believed to have died. However, Durahx managed to use a black gem he was gifted to known as the Chaos Emerald to warp everyone out. It was too late for Mutran, though.

However, they warped to somewhere not even Durahx thought he would take them: Bara Magna. There they found Krika somehow alive and were granted citizenship by the civilians of the planet and given a base in the main city of Atero. The team is now called the "Nega Force" and they have turned over a new leaf. They now fight to protect the planet to any who dare invade it. But they're now in for the adventure of their lives as they fight the Hyper Force & Icarax for their world of honor!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Well, whaddya think? Look good? I hope you all like it! Please Review and I'll see ya around!!)


	2. Chapter 1: Bara Magna's Invasion

Bara Magna: World of Honor

Chapter 1

Bara Magna's Invasion

(A/N: Well, I'm not sure if you guys enjoyed that prologue, so here's the first chapter! Enjoy!)

Antroz was having a great time. He was driving through the Wastelands of Bara Magna with his new Destral Cycle. It was a new one that Femmrahk made. The original was on Destral. That one was a bike the Dark Hunters made for scouting and the Makuta stole for perhaps just for fun. Femmrahk made a new one with two Midak skyblasters and a Nynrah Ghost Blaster and more armor and some other stuff. Antroz really liked it and always uses it all the time, mostly for scouting.

_Mostly_ is the key word here. Even though he is now second-in-command of the Nega Force, at times, he can act like a child, as well as be very reckless and careless. The others tell him to be more careful and grown-up, but he just ignores them.

"Hey Antroz! This is Durahx! Do you copy?" said Durahx through Antroz's communicator.

"Yeah, I got you." replied Antroz. "What is it?"

"I can't get in touch with Femmrahk." said the black & red monkey. "I'm really worried."

"Don't worry, Durahx." Antroz assured his leader. "She'll be okay. The last I checked with her, she was with Tarix, Gresh, and Strakk. I think they were training out here in the wastelands."

Tarix, Gresh, and Strakk were Glatorian—a race of warriors that fight in the arenas of Bara Magna for honor, their Agori villagers, and many other stakes that come their way. Durahx was relieved to hear that the three said Glatorian were with Femmrahk. They were the good ones, much better than the Vorox—a race of primitive scorpion-like warriors—and the Skrall—a group of aggressive Glatorian.

"Okay. But I still want you to keep an eye on her." said Durahx, still worried. "You never know what surprises you're gonna face in the desert."

"Whatever." said Antroz.

"I'm serious, Antroz!" snapped Durahx. "We lost Mutran in Karda Nui and I don't intend to have anyone—even you and Femmrahk—join him!"

"Relax, Durahx!" said Antroz. "I'm sure the Glatorian are keeping your girlfriend nice and safe."

Durahx blushed and his face turned redder than usual, mostly from anger. Everyone except Femmrahk herself knew that Durahx had a crush on her and often teased him about him, much to his anger.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Durahx shouted so loud that perhaps the entire planet heard him. "She's a girl and she's my friend, but she's _not_ my girlfriend!"

"Sure, Durahx." Said Antroz. "Whatever you--"

Antroz was unable to finish his sentence. He was distracted by the sight of something in the sky.

"Antroz? Antroz! Come in!" shouted Durahx, concerned.

"I'm here, Durahx." said Antroz.

"What's going on out there?" asked Durahx.

"I see something blinking in the sky." explained Antroz. "It's a bit too blurry, so I can't make out what it is. But whatever it is, it can't be good."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Super Robot was flying through the galaxy. The Hyper Force was doing what they could to defeat the forces of Skeleton King. They tried their best, but their victories were only temporary. They were now cruising around, looking for some planet to defend against Skeleton King and his Formless army, just in case they happen to attack it. But each time they did, it would be too late. Nearly every planet they visited would either be desolated and destroyed long before they arrived or too dangerous to even set foot on the planet.

Sprx was feeling especially guilty. It was, apparently, all his fault, after all. The Fire of Hate incident had changed him. He felt a bit of a lone wolf. He would toss away his friendships, turn their backs on them, and just beg them to stay away from him. The only one who would actually try to come back and talk to him was Nova--who he secretly liked—but even she was told to stay away. And he feels more and more guilty by telling her to stay away from him and seeing the conditions of all the dead planets they visit. Sometimes he would feel angry and he would punch the wall to express his feelings.

"This is hopeless!!" Sprx shouted. "How are we going to stop Skeleton King and his punks if we can't find a world that's perfectly safe and living?!"

"Sprx is correct." agreed Antauri. "We have to find a way to stop Skeleton King before the entire universe is in ruins!"

"How are we gonna do that if we can't catch a break?!" exclaimed Otto.

Nova, unamused, punched him in the face. Ever since the war began, Otto began flirting with Nova more than Sprx would flirt with any girl. As a result, he would normally be treated as how Sprx normally would until just recently: be beaten up or punched. If Sprx hadn't been so cold, he would find this funny.

"We may have some luck, guys." said Jinmay. "I think I found a planet that's safe."

"What's it called?" asked Chiro.

"Bara Magna." answered his girlfriend.

"Please tell me Skeleton King didn't beat us to it!" said Otto.

"I'm not sure." said Sprx. Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean, Sprx?" asked Nova.

"I can sense some dark energy down there." continued Sprx. "I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's not Skeleton King."

Ever since the Fire of Hate incident, Sprx was given the unusual power to sense dark & shadow energies. No one knows how he got this power, but he uses it very usefully.

"One can never be too sure, though." said Gibson. "Your energy sensing may not be completely accurate, Sprx. What if Skeleton King _is_ down there?"

"Well, he is partly." continued Sprx.

"Partly?" wondered Chiro.

"Mandarin's down there." continued Sprx.

"MANDARIN?!" exclaimed everyone else.

"Then there's one reason to go down there!" said Antauri.

"Alright then, Monkey Team! Let's go!" shouted Chiro. "Full speed ahead to Bara Magna!!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Everyone was at the base in Atero. Femmrahk was attacked by a group of Vorox and nearly raped by some Zesk—the Agori version of the Vorox—but fortunately, Krika was able to save her. Ever since arriving on Bara Magna, the Agori were flattered with Femmrahk and Destiny, constantly flirting with them, only to be ignored. The sand & rock tribes were most violent with the duo, constantly trying to rape them. Durahx never liked this and kept telling them to stay away from the Agori.

The entire team was in the control room, listening to what Antroz had saw. However, he didn't _always_ see. When the Makuta arrived on Bara Magna, Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah were blinded by a burst of light. To help see better, the trio had to have Shadow Matoran ride on their backs using a telepathic link. But when the matoran were cured, they were blind. Fortunately, when they arrived on Bara Magna, Durahx restored the trio's sight once more.

"And you're not sure what it is?" asked Durahx.

"Nope." said Antroz.

"Probably some more invaders looking for trouble!" said Chirox.

Vamprah nodded. He doesn't really talk because he thinks talking is a real racket and really noisy. So he either just speaks via telepathy or just doesn't say anything at all.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Destiny.

"We take to the sky and try to hold them off!" said Durahx.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Super Robot was entering the atmosphere of Bara Magna. They had to get down to the planet's surface before Skeleton King did.

"Antauri, how's the surface down there?" asked Chiro.

"Pretty moderate." said Antauri. "It's mostly made of deserts, but there are a few areas of Rock, Fire, Ice, Jungle, and Water."

"Did you say 'Ice'?" asked Nova. "As in with snow? And the cold?! Why?!"

Nova never really liked the cold. When Mandarin was leader of the Hyper Force, he wanted her to test her abilities in the cold. She especially didn't like it, mainly for the fact that her powers in sub-freezing temperatures would make her powers go out of control. She doesn't like the cold at all, so for the fact that there was an Ice Tribe on Bara Magna dismayed Nova.

Then, Sprx noticed something heading their way.

"Hey, look at that!" shouted Sprx.

They looked at the beings heading towards them. It was the Nega Force. The appearance of Durahx, Femmrahk, and Destiny really surprised the monkey team. The Alchemist created six cybernetic monkeys long ago. The fact that they saw more of their kind was a real shocker.

"How were those three created?!" exclaimed Nova.

"It doesn't matter." said Sprx. "They're gonna be dead meat in a few minutes!"

And Sprx ran to the hangar to take on the Nega Force.

"Sprx! Wait!" shouted Chiro. But it was useless. He was already in the hangar.

"Ugh! I'm going after him before he does something crazy!" said Nova.

"I'll join you!" said Antauri, as the duo ran after Sprx in the hangar.

"Be careful out there!" warned Gibson.

The Super Robot covered the trio by shooting lasers at the Makuta. However, the Makuta dodged the laser-fire. Antauri, Nova, and Sprx went to combat the monkeys. Durahx & Femmrahk gave stern looks at their doppelgangars, which they returned. Antauri and Destiny were different, however. They gazed at each other in amazement. Only their comrades' voices brought them back to reality.

"Antauri! Ya there?!" shouted Sprx.

"Hey, Destiny! You okay?" asked Femmrahk.

"I'm fine!" said the two.

"ATTACK!!!!" shouted Antauri and Durahx.

The monkeys brandished out their weapons and the Makuta fired theirs'. The monkeys (except Mandarin) were surprised to see their opponents with similar weapons.

"It's like we're looking in a mirror." said Destiny. "Weird and scary, when ya think about it."

"How are we gonna beat some guys that look & fight like us?!" exclaimed Femmrahk.

"Don't hestitate!" said Durahx. "We've faced tougher odds like this and we've _never_ given up! And we're not starting now! CHARGE!!!"

Antauri charged at Destiny and slashed at each other's claws whilst staring into each other. They then swerved and took on their opponents. Antauri slashed through the Makuta with great speed by turning intangible. He would have some trouble taking care of Krika.

"You're not the only ghostly being here, y'know!" shouted Krika, as he turned intangible.

The monkey and Makuta charged at each other at maximum rates and slashed each other. They soon felt a sharp pain through their intangible forms before turning solid again.

"Fall down, already!" shouted Antauri, charging at the bone-white Makuta with his claws.

"Me; I don't think so." said Krika. "You; that'll be easy!"

Krika's Kanohi Crast then glowed. The next moment, he activated it's power of repulsion and sent Antauri plunging into the planet and possibly to his death. Destiny just gasped, but that didn't stop her. She kept charging at the Super Robot, countering the lasers it was firing at her with her claws. Unfortunately, there was one laser beam that she knew she couldn't reflect and was sent crashing down to the sands of Bara Magna.

"Destiny!" shouted Durahx. It distracted him, but only for a few seconds. He knew Destiny was about to die, but no one was in any position to help. Soon, Bitil helped out Durahx in combatting Sprx.

"Heh! You think two losers are gonna stop me?!" Sprx sneered.

"First off, we're not losers!" said Durahx. "We are a monkey and Makuta."

"And there isn't two of us..." said Bitil, triggering his Kanohi Moltrek. "...there's _dozens_ of us!!"

In a few minutes, Sprx was surrounded by dozens of clones of Bitil's past forms, via Bitil's mask power.

"Me and my big mouth." said Sprx.

The Bitils attacked Sprx with Shadow Bolts and Durahx used some Chaos Spears. Most of these attacks hit Sprx, but he fought back with some magnetism.

"_This is gonna be harder than I thought..."_ thought Durahx.

Femmrahk was engaged in a fist fight with her other for a very long time. This type of strategy was not helping her one bit. Nova had proven to be a bit of a nuisance and it was extremely difficult to shake her off.

"_I'm gonna need something to gain me the upper hand."_ she thought. _"like a weakness or something."_

She didn't know anything about Nova, so she had no idea what her weakness. Then, she saw Gorast charging at Nova from behind, her Kanohi Felnas glowing. Femmrahk smiled. That expression made Nova a bit uneasy.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" she asked.

"Why don't ya look behind ya and find out?!" exclaimed Gorast, touching Nova and triggering her mask power of disruption.

Nova then felt her secret power building up inside of her and being released against her own will. Mandarin was hesitant for the moment. He had painfully learned the lessons of Nova's secret power being used from past adventures as leader of the Hyper Force. Now, Nova created a mini-supernova explosion that knocked out and hit everyone, even Nova & the Super Robot! Unable to move, the Makuta, monkeys, and Super Robot rocketed to the ground of Bara Magna!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: OMFG!!! CLIFFHANGAR!!! Well, sorta. This chapter took forever to do. I hope you like this! Please R&R!!)


	3. Chapter 2: Allies and Enemies Abroad

Bara Magna: World of Honor

Chapter 2

Allies & Enemies Abroad

(A/N: Sorry it took so long. I have things to do. This one will TFA characters Jetfire & Jetstorm and Shockwave because they're FUCKIN AWESOME!!!!! Enjoy!)

The Decepticon Shockwave had just arrived on Bara Magna. Not too long ago, he was a double agent, disguised as an Intel Officer for the Autobots' Cybertron Elite Guard called Longarm. However, thanks to a group of Autobots led by a washout called Optimus Prime, Shockwave was soon exposed. Desperately, he took matters into his own hands. He attacked the Autobot Supreme Commander Ultra Magnus, as well as severely injuring him and stealing his hammer before fleeing on an escape pod to somewhere where he would temporarily stay to avoid Autobot activity and try to communicate with his leader Megatron.

This type of strategy wasn't working well. While there were no Autobots around, he had still been unable to contact the Decepticon tyrant. He had to do something fast before the Autobots tracked him and returned him to Cybertron to face justice against his actions of deception. For the first time in his life-cycle, Shockwave was very frightened—something a Decepticon would not normally be—and with good reason.

Suddenly, he saw something falling from the sky. He shuddered in fear, thinking it would be an Autobot. He was relieved to find out it wasn't, as the object was way too small to be an Autobot. It was really Destiny, who was now falling into the sand pit. Shockwave just ignored her. As long as she wasn't an Autobot, she wouldn't pose any danger to him. Still, he needed to be sure it wasn't an Autobot. Curious and hesitant, Shockwave turned into his Cybertronian tank mode and went to investigate.

When he arrived, though, there was no one there. This made him a bit confused.

"I thought for sure I saw something falling around this spot." said Shockwave.

"And there was." said a feminine voice from behind.

Shockwave turned around and was slashed by Destiny's claws. The attack did no major damage; just a few scratches, but he was caught off-guard and was surprised to see a small techno-organic attacking him. Shockwave smiled, as if he were amused at Destiny's appearance.

"Another invader?" said Destiny. "Boy, are we gonna have a field day today!"

"You? Try to stop me?" chuckled Shockwave. "This must be some kind of outdated, cosmic joke!"

"Me and my friends don't joke!" said Destiny. "Especially here on this planet!"

"I suspect your friends are about as weak and pathetic as you are." Shockwave sneered.

"Who do you think you are, underestimating the Nega Force?!" exclaimed Destiny.

"I am Decepticon Shockwave, loyal servant to the great emperor of destruction, Megatron." Shockwave introduced himself. "I disguised myself as the Autobot Intel Officer Longarm Prime until I was discovered. Now, I must find a place to stay until I can contact and rejoin my fellow bots. This planet should do well, as it is hardly hospitable." He started to walk away, but Destiny stopped him.

"Well, Shockwave, I don't know what you mean by inhospitable or what these Autobots look like, let alone if they are even here." she began. "But if you are as bad as the other invaders of Bara Magna—perhaps even worse—you will find no refuge here!"

"Says who?" said Shockwave.

"Says I, Destiny, one of the many emissaries of Bara Magna!" Destiny introduced herself. "Surrender and you will be given technology that will allow you to escape this planet and never return again!"

Shockwave just chuckled. He turned to face Destiny and said: "You fool. We Decepticons do not surrender; we conquer!!"

He converted into his tank mode and aimed his cannon at her. His sudden transformation startled Destiny.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?" said Shockwave, as he fired his cannon at her.

Destiny dodged the laser blasts as best she could. Shockwave wasn't giving her a moment's rest. She was pretty fast, but even Destiny was getting exhausted.

"Hold still so I can kill you!!" shouted Shockwave.

"Wish I could, but you're not letting that happen!" said Destiny.

She had enough of this game. Instead of running away from Shockwave, she ran to the cannon and grabbed, pulling it up just slightly. Shockwave transformed into robot mode and pushed her off his back. Then, he took out his blaster and started shooting her again. Destiny ran to Shockwave once again. He was prepared, this time. He used his sharp claws to try to slash her, but she just dodged it and slashed away his blaster with _her_ claws.

"I don't need a weapon to take _you_ offline!" shouted Shockwave. "I'll take you out with my bare servos!"

"That makes both of us!" shouted Destiny, as she charged at Shockwave with her claws.

The two kept slashing each other with their claws. It was a huge fight! It looked like it went on forever until Shockwave got behind Destiny and clawed her from behind. She lay there in the sand, barely moving. Shockwave got out Ultra Magnus's hammer, about to finish her.

"You lose, female one." said Shockwave, raising the hammer.

Just then, he could hear engines of a jet plane out from the distance. He turned to skies, hoping it would be a Decepticon rescue. He soon shuddered in fear. It was the only two flying Autobots: Jetfire & Jetstorm!

Jetfire and Jetstorm are the youngest members on the Elite Guard. They were once repair bots until they became Elite Guard soldiers. Their specs were upgraded with specs downloaded from the Decepticon Starscream while he was in their captivity.

These Twins were young and inexperienced, but they still manage to defeat the Decepticons as best they can. Shockwave's reaction on the twins' arrival was neutral. He was both scared and amused to see them.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Elite Guard's paper airplanes." Shockwave insulted.

"Silence, mono-eye!" shouted Jetfire.

"You are a traitor and you _will _face the justice!" shouted Jetstorm.

Jetstorm unleashed a gust of wind to try to shake Shockwave off. When that didn't work, Jetfire threw a few fireballs at him. It made a small scorch in Shockwave's armor.

"Not as tough as you look, eh?" said Jetfire.

Shockwave grumbled. He knew the Elite Guard would take him away. He couldn't let that happen. Destiny was getting up, but she was the least of his concerns. Hurriedly, he took out Ultra Magnus's hammer and banged the end of it on the ground. Instantly, electricity was being built up in the hammer and the air. He then released a big, massive bolt of lightning on the ground, which blinded the group. When the light faded, Shockwave was nowhere in sight. It had occurred to them that the lightning was just a distraction to allow Shockwave to escape.

"Where he go?" asked Jetfire.

"He could not gone far." said Jetstorm. "He has no way off planet. Where can he run?"

Before Jetfire could even answer the question, Destiny clawed him and stood ready for battle.

"I have no idea what's going on here, but if this is another invasion, you can forget about it!" shouted Destiny.

"Very rude way to repay being rescued from mono-eye." said Jetstorm.

"She's kind of cute." Jetfire murmured, to his brother. Jetstorm just ignored him and turned his attention to Destiny.

"We not here to fight." he said. "We here to help."

"You expect me to believe that you two, who have the same specs as Shockwave, wanna help me?!" exclaimed Destiny, unconvinced.

"We save your life." said Jetstorm. "I thought surely you be grateful."

Destiny was still skeptical. They did save her life, but she was unconscious when they did, so she had no way of knowing if what they said was true.

"I'm not convinced by your excuse." she said. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I about to save your life...again." said Jetfire, about to fire a fireball.

He fired it behind her. It hit its target. Not Destiny, but a Zesk, which, from the look of things, was about to rape her. Destiny turned back to the twins, fully convinced that they are not all bad.

"Thanks. Guess you're not so evil, after all." said Destiny. "You two are actually kinda cute."

The twins blushed. Jetfire tried to resist the urge to jump for joy.

"Look, I need to find my friends and I have no idea where they are. And you need to find Shockwave, correct?" said Destiny. The twins nodded.

"Well, how about we work together to help find both Shockwave and my friends?" Destiny proposed.

"What you think, brother?" Jetstorm asked Jetfire.

"Sounds good to me." replied Jetfire. The two nodded and turned to face their new ally.

"Then it deal." said Jetstorm. "My name is Jetstorm."

"I Jetfire." Jetfire introduced himself.

"I'm Destiny." Destiny introduced introduced herself. "Okay! Let's go!"

And the trio flew off, in hopes of finding the rest of the Nega Force and, hopefully, Shockwave.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It had been an hour since Makuta Jetrax had been mysteriously teleported to Bara Magna. One minute, he was in command of the Rahkshi during the siege of Metru Nui, and the next, he is on a different planet. Since his arrival, he had found a mask that looked almost exactly like the Kanohi Ignika, but instead, it was silver. He took the mask and put it on him. Instantly, he felt a greater power fuel inside him. He soon realized it wasn't the Mask of Life. It was the Kanohi Imitatia, the Mask of Twilight. It is far more powerful than the Ignika.

"Yes! I can feel its power surging through my body!" shouted Jetrax. "I'm practically unstoppable!!"

Jetrax laughed an evil one until he heard a voice.

"Makuta Jetrax?" said the voice. "What are you doing on Bara Magna?"

Jetrax turned to face the voice. It was Gorast!

"Ah. Gorast, my dear. Long time, no see." said Jetrax. "And you're looking as...uh...menacing as ever."

"Why thank you." said Gorast.

"Are the others still alive?" asked Jetrax.

"Except for that traitor Icarax and that fool Mutran, yes. But I don't know where." said Gorast. "I like the new mask, by the way."

"Thank you, my dear." said Jetrax. "But enough talk; let's go find our brothers."

Gorast nodded as they flew off.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Super Robot was half-way buried in the sand. It looked like an old pile of scrap that one would find in the arctic or in the ocean. It took Chiro and the others to get themselves out of it. When they all were safely out, they looked around. No sign of anything bad, yet.

"This planet looks deserted. No pun intended." said Gibson.

"Tell me about it." said Jinmay. "I wonder why those guys were even trying to keep us away from this place."

"No time to talk, guys!" said Chiro. "We have to find Sprx, Nova, and Antauri before anyone else does!"

"Man, this place gives me the creeps." said Otto. "I wonder if anyone actually lives here."

As it turns out, Otto spoke a little too soon. The ground started shaking ever so slightly. Then, from the sands came a Vorox; then two; then three; then four; then five. Sooner or later, they were surrounded by a group of ten-to-twenty Vorox.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" said Gibson, to Otto. Otto just sweat-dropped.

The Hyper Force charged straight at the Vorox swarm. Otto used his buzz saws to slice them to tiny pieces, Gibson used his drills to smash through their armor, and Chiro & Jinmay...well, did whatever they do. But the Vorox fought back with their blades and Thornax launchers. It was a see-saw battle. Then, Jinmay saw how to defeat them!

"That's it!" she shouted. "Their tails & arms! That's their weak points! If we can just--"

No sooner than that, a Vorox took her with its tail and brought her to its face. Jinmay knew it was hungry and tried to break free. Sadly, she would not do so, in time. The Vorox ate and nearly swallowed her whole. Chiro could only watch his only love be eaten alive. Almost immediately after, the Vorox spit out her bones and ferociously burped.

"Excuse you!" said Chiro.

"And I thought Otto had rude manners." said Gibson, disgusted by the Vorox.

"Gee, thanks a lot!" Otto said, sarcastically.

"No time to argue!" shouted Gibson. "We have to move!"

"Right!" nodded the other two.

The trio started running, but Chiro was stopped when a Thornax blasted him, causing him to trip and fall face first into the sand. When he got himself out and spit out the sand (it got in his mouth, apparently), there was a red/orange Glatorian with menacing claws and a shoulder-mounted Thornax launcher. He looked scary. This was the dishonorable Malum.

Malum was once a member of the Fire tribe in Vulcanus. However, during one match with a fellow Glatorian, Malum became more of a monster than usual. His opponent forfeited the match, but Malum ignored him and nearly killed him. This was, of course, a rule for all arena matches and, as a result, Malum was banished from his tribe to the wastelands and has, apparently, since allied himself with the Sand Tribe.

"Who are you?" asked Chiro.

"Your worst nightmare!" shouted Malum.

Malum raised his claw in the air and sliced it through Chiro's skin. He soon took his claw out, with blood all over it, looking at the dead body of the human. He was slightly confused, yet also curious, on the blood. He had never seen it before, as most sapient beings he knew had energy that would leak out rather than this red substance. He took out a small canister and poured some of Chiro's blood. He was very intrigued and wanted to learn more about this.

"But for now, I'll deal with you two!" he shouted, turning to Otto and Gibson, but no one was there. The duo took the opportunity to escape before Malum tried to kill them, as well.

"That will show them not to wander the wastelands!" said Malum. "And if they come near us again, they shall perish!!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Antauri started to wake up. He had underestimated the sheer power of the Makuta Krika. He now had to be on guard and expect anything in case he ran into him or any of his kind again.

That time would come sooner than Antauri expected. He was hit in the back by some laser vision. He turned around to see Krika, Bitil, and Mandarin ready to battle.

"Well, well. If it isn't my old friend Antauri." sneered Mandarin. "Did you enjoy your fall?"

"Mandarin! I had a feeling you'd be here, when there was trouble around!" shouted Antauri.

"I take it you know each other?" asked Bitil.

"It's a long story." said Mandarin. "Just know that we were once allies, but now, we are enemies."

"Regardless of relationships, we shall not let roam this planet freely." said Krika. "So kindly leave this planet and we may let you live."

"I don't think so!" shouted Antauri, brandishing his claws.

"If you insist." said Mandarin, as he and the Makuta attacked. Bitil started by using his mask to make doubles of his past selves. Then, the real battle began.

Antauri sliced through some of the Bitils with his claws. Some of the other clones attempted to hit Antauri with their Ghost Blasters, but Antauri sliced through them, as well. He turned his attention to Krika and Mandarin He turned intangible and charged at them. Krika also turned intangible, but instead of charging at him, the Makuta dodged Antauri, allowing Mandarin to get hit by the attack of his former ally. It was now just Antauri and Krika now...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nova had just regained consciousness and looked at her surroundings. She was dissatisfied. She was in Iconox, the village of Ice. She really disliked the cold and was determined to find a way out of the village.

Suddenly, just when she had just started walking, she was hit by a sort of slash. She turned to the source of it: Makuta Vamprah!

"S—top!" shouted Vamprah, haltingly. He was having problems with his speech.

Vamprah had refused to talk in so long, he had all-but-forgotten how to. So, he was having help from Femmrahk, who is perhaps his most dearest friend of all.

"Who are you?!" exclaimed Nova. "And where the hell am I?!"

"Bara...Magna. I...am...Makuta Vamprah." said Vamprah. His speech was improving slightly, even without Femmrahk.

"I know where the planet, smart one!" shouted Nova, sounding sarcastic only at the last bit.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Vamprah. He had now been able to properly speak.

"Finally, you can speak right!" said Nova. She was doing something not even she was expecting: act like Sprx.

"_And that's why I love him so much..."_ she thought.

Nova's sentence infuriated the bat-like Makuta even more. Most of the Makuta were quick to anger and Vamprah is one of them. Unable to control his temper, Vamprah fired a blast of heat vision towards Nova. The yellow monkey just barely dodged it. But Vamprah wasn't through with her yet. Vamprah then fired a blast of magnetism towards her. It hit her with great force.

"This is what happens when you insult a Makuta: you die!!" shouted Vamprah.

Nova got back to her feet and fought back. She shouted out her attack as she used it: "Wham-wham kablam!!"

The attack caught Vamprah off guard. He was not expecting such resistance from someone like her. His thoughts were trailed off when Nova was hit by a few Shadow Bolts, though it wasn't Vamprah that was her attacker.

"You look like you could use a hand." said a voice in the sky.

Vamprah turned to see Antroz and Chirox, hardly injured, flying down to help defeat Nova.

"_This is not going to be easy." _thought Nova.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It had been almost half-an-hour since Durahx regained consciousness. He found himself in Atero. He had found it peculiarly odd that practically no one was in the city. He didn't know why, but it couldn't be good. He then tried to contact the others, but he only got static.

"This is Durahx! Can anyone hear me?!" said Durahx through his communicator. "Femmrahk! Antroz! Anyone! Please respond!"

He still got nothing. During the fall, it would appear that everyone's comm-links were severely damaged. Durahx knew this and was getting worried.

"I hope everyone's okay." he said to himself. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have those guys by my side..."

His thoughts were cut off when a beam of magnetism hit him, though he received no real damage. He turned to see his attacker, who was, of course, Sprx.

"That's the last thing you have to worry about!" said Sprx, ready to attack again.

"You again?!" exclaimed Durahx. "Get outta my way!!"

"No way!" shouted Sprx. "There's only room on this universe for just one Sprx!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about or why you look like me," shouted Durahx, readying his powers. "But if it's a fight you want, you'll get what you deserve—and then some!!"

"That's fine by me!" shouted Sprx.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Well, this one took about five days to do. It was so fucking long!! Well, I hope you like it! Please R&R!!)


	4. Chapter 3: Legend of Tera Nui

Bara Magna: World of Honor

Chapter 3

Legend of Tera Nui

(A/N: In case anyone's wondering what the hell happened to Femmrahk, this chapter will explain it. I just didn't have enough time to put her in the last chapter.)

"Is she okay? She nearly drowned! Look! She's coming back!" Femmrahk could hear voices.

She was completely unconscious after the battle with the Hyper Force. She was starting to wake up, unaware of where she was or what happened to her afterwards. She looked around. She found she was in the Water village of Tajun with Tarix, Strakk, Gresh, and the Water Agori staring at her, worried. There was an odd silence, then.

"Ugh...what happened?" Femmrahk broke the silence. "How'd I end up here?"

Suddenly, she remembered what happened to her. That she was battling the Hyper Force until Nova lost control of her powers and everyone was knocked unconscious and fell down towards the planet. She now started to cry, thinking her friends are all dead.

"What's wrong?" asked Gresh.

"I was battling some invaders with my friends." Femmrahk explained. "Then Gorast tried to use her mask to gain an advantage, but then, one of the invaders Gorast used her mask on lost control of her power and then and explosion happened and we all got unconscious and fell helplessly into the planet! Now, I don't know what happened to them! What if they're not alive?! What if I'm the only one left?! What if--"

She could not continue. She was crying and too stricken with emotion to go on.

"It's okay." Gresh comforted her. "I'm sure they're alive. No need to give up hope."

Femmrahk looked up at him, wiped off the tears from her eyes, and said: "Gresh...thank you."

Femmrahk got up and looked at all three Glatorian.

"But why are Gresh and Strakk here in Tajun, anyway?" she finally asked them.

"I heard that Tarix was about to tell us something." answered Strakk.

"I do, my friends." said Tarix, stepping forward. "A couple days ago, Berix was searching the wastelands for some more metal when he found this."

Tarix took out a tablet with many inscriptions. The inscriptions were in Matoran tongue, so no one but Femmrahk, who was once from the Matoran Universe, had any idea what the writing meant.

"A tablet?" asked Strakk. "What does it say?"

"I don't know." answered Tarix. "It's in a language I've never seen before. But whatever's on it, it probably has many secrets to the Great Spirit."

Strakk rudely swiped the tablet from Tarix's hands and read it over himself, looking at it in different angles to try to decipher it.

"If it _were_ something about Tera Nui, it would have been in Agori language and not in...whatever these scribbles are." he said, tossing it to the floor. Femmrahk caught it just in time.

"Have you lost your mind?!" she exclaimed. "This tablet holds many secrets of the planet and, apparently, a location to to help us; and you nearly smashed it to bits!!"

She read it over a few times, just to make sure her theory was correct, which it was.

"You're able to understand what it says?" said Gresh, amazed.

"Well, when you're originally from the Matoran Universe, like myself, you tend to know a few things you though you didn't even know." said Femmrahk.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Tarix.

Femmrahk nodded and read the inscriptions over carefully: "The key to the awakening of the Great Spirit and the recreation of a fallen universe is in the temple in the most deserted of deserts, guarded by a tribe which has all-but-forgotten how to battle in a world of honor."

The Agori, confused, continued with their tasks and left the scene. The Glatorian, on the other hand, folded their arms in deep thought, trying to translate what the tablet meant.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what exactly does that mean?" Strakk asked Femmrahk.

Femmrahk thought, for a moment, then said: "I might know. I don't know what the 'fallen universe' is, but if I'm not mistaken, the 'most deserted of deserts' are the Wastelands and the 'tribe that's all-but-forgotten how to battle in a world of honor' is the Sand Tribe; the Vorox and Zesk, if you will."

No one said anything, for a while. At last, Gresh spoke.

"You do realize we'll be risking our lives, right?" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Femmrahk.

"That temple is rumored to also be cursed, because everyone who's been to that ruin has never made it back alive." explained Tarix.

"Typical." said Strakk. "The only way we're gonna know how to awaken Tera Nui is to go to a place that'll kill us!"

"I wouldn't worry about it!" said Femmrahk, determined. "We're heroes, aren't we? There's nothing that can kill us so easily!"

"I guess you're right." said Gresh, nervously.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" exclaimed Femmrahk. "Let's go!!"

The Glatorian nodded and followed her. Even if they were to die, they would not let the cursed temple stop them from finding the secrets of Bara Magna.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Destiny and the Jet twins were flying east. They were trying to find the rest of the Nega Force, as well as the Decepticon Double Agent Shockwave. The search was getting to be frustrating. They were unable to find him or any of the Makuta or monkeys.

All that was about to change. Jetfire spotted Krika fighting Antauri, with Mandarin and Bitil badly injured. However, instead of telling the others about it, he swerved down, transformed into his robot form, and fired a warning barrage of fireballs in Antauri's direction. Antauri was badly burned and injured. Krika looked at the Autobot with a look of hate. Not because he managed to do what Krika could, but because he was another invader.

Krika was about to attack him, as Jetfire prepared to use another fireball at Antauri, though he turned to see Mandarin and Bitil getting up. Mandarin charged at Jetfire and slashed him in the back just before the young Autobot finished Antauri.

"Heh. Some friend of Destiny you is." scoffed Jetfire.

Mandarin ignored him and turned to Antauri, who was confused. If Mandarin was the enemy, why did he help him?

"Never mention this ever again! EVER!!!" shouted Mandarin. It appeared that he was reluctant to help and apparently, only helped because he wanted to kill Antauri himself later.

Jetstorm flew down and transformed into robot form to help his brother. He created several mini-cyclones onto the ground, which quickly turned into sand twisters. Krika and Antauri used their intangibility to make it through them, though Antauri had the more difficulty going through the twisters due to him not being well experienced with these sort of conditions. Bitil flew as fast as he could to avoid the winds and sand. Mandarin did nothing and simply stood still, not wanting to be caught up in the storms.

Antauri's struggle to maneuver through the storms turned into a fool's errand. He got caught up in one of the twisters. Jetfire took this opportunity to fire a blast of magma at the twister. Mandarin had seen enough, as had Destiny, but she could do nothing about it in time. Mandarin flew in the air and twirled himself and his blade around and shouted his move: "WIND-BLADE SPINNER!!!!!!!!!!!"

In an instant, a strong gust of wind flew in every direction, wiping out all the sand twisters and allowing Antauri to escape and Bitil to fly without problems. Antauri would not be able to escape in time. Jetfire's blast hit him with great force he was unable to move. Mandarin stood over Antauri, in disgust, while the Makuta proceeded to attack the twins.

"How's about you turn back from this planet before someone gets hurt?" said Krika.

"Krika, all due respect, we don't stand a chance against aliens that are almost twice our size, maybe even triple our size." said Bitil.

"You not stand a chance when we DOUBLE UP!!!" shouted both the twins.

Just then, the Jet Bros. flew up and stood next to each other. Then, there were a few things made to their bodies, mostly their size. They then linked up, combining themselves into one gynormous Autobot called Safeguard. The Makuta and monkeys looked in shock at the new robot.

"Whoa!" they all gasped.

"Make that at least quadruple our size!" corrected Bitil. "Now, we're _really_ Makuta-bones!"

Safeguard moved in to attack. Destiny had seen enough. She swooped down, used her claws to disconnect Safeguard and literally got in the middle of the fight.

"That's enough!" she shouted. "This carnage needs to stop! There is no need for any of this!"

The others were dismayed at Destiny's words, finding them very hard to believe.

"Are you serious?!" exclaimed Mandarin. "They nearly killed us!!"

"The only reason why they did that was because _you_ attacked them after they helped you like they helped me, Mandarin!" argued Destiny.

"They were about to kill Antauri!" argued Mandarin. "It's my duty to kill him, not theirs!!"

Destiny tried to think of a fib to deceive her friend. It was not something she would normally do, but it was better to lie than to make a pointless debate. AT last, she thought of something clever.

"They weren't gonna kill him!" she said. "They were just...helping you ware him down! They weren't gonna smash him to pieces, right guys?"

Jetstorm nodded, but Jetfire was, at first, oblivious to her ruse.

"We were?...I mean, that we were!" said Jetfire, after being nudged by his twin brother.

Mandarin was a bit suspicious of her, but eventually went with the flow.

"Very well." he said. "I'll trust you two...for now. But now, I'll finish my foe for good!"

He turned to face Antauri, but to his shock, he wasn't there anymore. It had appeared that when the others were talking, Antauri took the opportunity to escape.

"Where'd he go?" asked Krika.

"Don't think it really matters." said Destiny. "What I think is most important is that we find the others."

"Agreed." nodded the others, as they flew up to find the rest of the team.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"How much further?" asked a tired Strakk.

The group had been traveling the Wastelands in search of the Temple of Mysteries for hours. Strakk was almost ready to call it quits, but Femmrahk wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Stop complaining!" she said. "It should be a couple miles more."

Femmrahk's guess was close. It was really a mile away before they arrived. Strakk was most glad they arrived. Just then, two Vorox appeared from out of nowhere and attacked Tarix and Gresh. Gresh used his shield to keep the Vorox at bay. After the Vorox tried to use its stinger and blade to pierce through the shield, Gresh fired his Thornax blaster at the scorpion-like creature, hitting it so hard it knocked it out. Tarix hit the Vorox he was fighting with his Water Blades, but the Vorox fought back with its blade. Then, the Vorox hit him with its stinger, pinning him to the ground. It raised it's blade in the air, ready to kill the water Glatorian, until Femmrahk punched it, knocking out the vicious Glatorian.

"Guess I owe you one." said Tarix. Femmrahk slightly blushed.

At that moment, Strakk was attacked by Malum.

"Well, well, well; look who it is." said Strakk.

"Strakk!" shouted Malum, brandishing his claws and shoulder-mounted Thornax Launcher.

"Malum!" shouted Strakk, brandishing his Ice Axe and Thornax Blaster.

"That was the second-to-last battle you would have in an arena!" said Strakk. He charged at the dishonorable Glatorian with his axe, but Malum blocked it with his claws.

"Better to be banished to this place of loneliness than to be executed." said Malum, pushing his foe aside and slashing him.

"I should have done that to you years ago." grumbled Strakk, now pinned to his back and about to be killed by his banished rival.

"Pity you won't be able to do so!" said Malum, pointing his Thornax blaster at his foe. However, a shot from his right prevented him from killing Strakk and destroying the blaster. He turned to see the Makuta duo Gorast and Jetrax.

"Nice shot!" said Jetrax.

"Thanks." said Gorast, who was the one who shot Malum.

"Hey! That blaster wasn't cheap, y'know!" complained Malum.

"What do you I care?" said Gorast.

Frustrated, Malum moved in to attack, only to be stopped by Femmrahk.

"Hold on, Malum!" she said. "I have a proposition for you. A deal, if you will."

"What kind of deal?" asked Malum.

"One that can actually bring you back to your tribe and make the Sand Tribe official and smart...all due respect." said Femmrahk.

"Hmm....interesting." said Malum. "Please tell me."

"If you can help us get through the temple without getting killed and you promise not to kill anyone in public, I can 'persuade' Durahx to make the Sand Tribe an official tribe and get the Vorox and Zesk to think and act like the other Glatorian and Agori, as well as bring you back to the Fire Tribe." explained the purple monkey.

"You...you'd do that?" asked Malum, almost not believing her words.

"I promise!" assured Femmrahk. "And don't worry! I know how to persuade someone I've known for all my life."

Malum knew what she meant, somehow. He didn't know how or why he knew it, but he did; Femmrahk had a crush on Durahx. Everyone else knew this as well, except for Durahx himself, and constantly teased her about it.

"And in return, I also promise I'll never tell that black son-of-the-devil that you love him." said Malum. For the first time ever, the other Glatorian saw good in Malum they never thought there was.

"H-hold it! Time out!" shouted Femmrahk, blushing. "When did I ever say I loved Durahx?!"

"Your heart said it." said Malum. "If there's one thing a Vulcanus villager can do that no one else can, it's look through others hearts."

Femmrahk blushed even more, of embarrassment, but took Malum's word when he said he'd never tell Durahx of Femmrahk's crush on him.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we came here to find the secret to awakening the great spirit and get killed trying because this friggin' temple's cursed; not get sappy!!" shouted Strakk.

"The Temple of Mysteries isn't cursed, moron!" said Malum, putting away his claws. "People just think that because of all the Vorox and Zesk guarding the place. They attack anyone that dare go near it."

"Why?" asked Femmrahk.

"This temple is sacred." explained Malum. "They think that anyone that tries to enter the temple is going to vandalize it or rob it of its possessions."

"Don't worry! We won't do that!" said Femmrahk. "We just wanna know how to awaken this Tera Nui."

"I'll take your word for it." said Malum. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and headed inside. The temple wasn't so big, but had it's foundations and magnificent artifacts that were truly a sight to behold. They reached the end of the hallway and found an inscription and a large ancient painting.

"Amazing." said Jetrax. "This place...it feels like an ancient place of worship and knowledge. It feels to good to be true."

The others were less interested in the temple. They were more intrigued on the inscriptions and painting.

"I'll try to decipher it." said Femmrahk. She put her hands on the inscriptions and read them carefully: "In the time before time, the Great Beings created many powerful items and beings, including the Great Spirits. Before the destruction of Spherus Magna, these Great Spirits dispersed throughout the galaxy with their people. One such Great Spirit was called Tera Nui, the Matoran phrase meaning "Great Earth", and transported to the planet Bara Magna with his people and creations, some of which fell out of him and onto the planet's surface. The others were trapped in the Great Spirit's body; an interior dubbed "The Agori Universe". However, a group of power-hungry beings betrayed Tera Nui, casting him into a slumber to seemingly no end. Worse still, a great quake rocked the Agori Universe; there were no survivors, not even a single location remained. And so, the treasonous beings continued their quest on conquering the land. But there is hope. A hero—created not from birth nor without a purpose, but from doubles—shall rise from the ashes and destroy the treasonous beings and awaken the Great Spirit once more."

There was a long silence. It was Malum who broke it.

"And those beings who put him to sleep were the Skrall." he said.

Femmrahk looked at the painting again. It told of the inscriptions she read; the Great Beings creation of everyone & everything in the universe; the dispertion of them all; the destruction of Spherus Magna; Tera Nui arriving on Bara Magna; civilization flourishing inside & outside of him; the Skrall casting him into unending slumber; the Agori universe being destroyed; the Skrall conquering Bara Magna; and the hero killing all the Skrall and reawakening Tera Nui. But she noticed something particularly odd about the hero.

"The hero...he looks just like Durahx!" she said.

Jetrax looked at Gorast, a bit worried. They had a feeling Femmrahl was about to catch on. Summoning their courage, they approached the purple monkey.

"Femmrahk, I think it's time you learned the truth." said Gorast. "You, Durahx, and Destiny...aren't really what you think you are."

"What do you mean, Gorast?" asked Femmrahk.

Gorast explained everything to her. She told her about how she was created and that the Hyper Force members they faced earlier were really their dopplegangars, but less powerful than the monkey clones.

"I can't believe this!" shouted Femmrahk. "I've been a clone all this time and you never told me?!"

"We didn't know how you would take it if you found out." explained Jetrax.

"Well now you know: I HATE YOU!!!" shouted Femmrahk. "You should've told me this earlier!!"

She was so upset that she punched the wall and accidentally triggered something. First, the ground started to shake. Then, a part of the ground lowered down. It eventually rose back with a pillar and a book standing on top of it. Carefully, Femmrahk took the book. To her surprise, nothing bad happened. Then, she opened it and flipped through the pages until she got to one particular page she found interesting. She read over the text: "And from a brilliant flash of light, from the essence of the Great Spirit, the hero arrives with his once-evil companions, confused on how they arrived. A strange new world for them, the hero's companions band together to turn from shadow and into light. And thus, the hero takes his first few steps to unknowingly awaken the Great Spirit."

Gorast was surprised. "That was when _we_ arrived on this planet!' she gasped.

"Which means the hero spoken about in the legend..." began Jetrax.

"...is really Durahx!" Tarix finished.

Femmrahk looked at the painting of Durahx again, this time, in admiration.

"_Durahx...this is amazing!" _she thought. _"Not only are you a clone and a true friend...you're also a hero! It's all the more reason why I love you."_

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Durahx was duking it out with his double, Sprx, for what seemed like an eternity. So far, the crimson monkey had been hit by powerful magnetism, Chaos Spears, and other shadow powers, but even severely injured, Sprx wouldn't stop attacking Durahx. Durahx was getting a bit tired.

"Fall down, already!!" he shouted. "You're making me all frustrated!"

"That's part of the whole idea!!" shouted Sprx.

Enraged, Durahx charged at his dopplegangar and punched him right in the kisser! Sprx was unable to get up. Durahx prepared to finish him off with a Chaos Torrent.

"Now, I'm finishing this!" he shouted.

Durahx hesitated, for a moment. He had never killed anyone before in his life. This was a bit difficult for him, but saw no other way to defeat him. But just before he could, a dark light came from Sprx. Durahx saw something amazing. First, Sprx's skin became a bit darker. Then, a black aura surrounded him. Then, his eyes became pupiless, a red, neon "M" appeared on his forehead, and he grew bat-like wings. When the light faded, Sprx laughed evilly. The laugh was not his own, though. It was a laugh Durahx never thought he'd never hear again...

"I—Icarax?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" shouted "Sprx". "It is I—Makuta Icarax!!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Yes peoples! Icarax has returned! And this will not turn out good for the others! See you again next time!)


	5. Chapter 4: Icarax's Revenge

Bara Magna: World of Honor

Chapter 4

Icarax's Revenge

(A/N: Well, that was an exhausting chapter. Here's the next one! Enjoy!)

Durahx shuddered in fear. He was looking not just at his dopplegangar, but also the soul that possesses it; the soul of Makuta Icarax, who he thought they destroyed for his treasonous acts.

"What's the matter, Durahx?" asked Icarax. "I thought the leader of the Nega Force would be braver than this. Or is it simply the fact that you're staring at the enemy you thought was finished?!"

"B-but how?!" exclaimed Durahx. "You were destroyed! I saw it happen!!"

"True." said the treacherous Makuta. "My body was destroyed, but my soul survived! Long before the energy storm hit Karda Nui, I was able to escape the Matoran Universe and drifted helplessly throughout the galaxy, searching for a new host until my energy can be restored and a new body created! I chose your dopplegangar's body, for he has steeped into the darkness before and into the darkness he goes again."

"Whaddya mean, 'my dopplegangar?" asked Durahx.

Icarax chuckled, lightly. The sound gave Durahx the creeps. "You really don't know?! Oh this is too fine a joke!!"

Icarax told Durahx everything about his past; how he was created from the data and darkness of Sprx, with some of the added power of the Rahkshi and Makuta. Though Durahx was a bit shocked to learn the truth, he was mostly unfazed.

"Yeah, well, so what if I am?" said Durahx.

"You make no reaction to the truth?" said Icarax, surprised. "I have told you that you are not real and you do nothing and say nothing?"

"I may be fake, but I know from my heart who I am, and I always have." said Durahx. "I am Durahx, leader of the Nega Force; protector of Bara Magna; neutral clone of Sprx-77; and the greatest hero of all time! And nothing's gonna change that!!"

"We'll see what you and your friends think of that...when I return with their heads!!" shouted Icarax.

"NO!!!" shouted Durahx.

"But in an instant, Icarax teleported off somewhere. Durahx had a feeling where he was going: To find the Nega Force. He took out his Chaos Emerald and used one of it's many powers to teleport to where he believed Icarax was going. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nova was fighting off the Phantoka for hours. She was not doing very well and her fear of the cold wasn't helping her one bit. She needed something that would help her without losing control of her powers.

Sadly, she couldn't think of anything good. Her mind was a blank and even when she _did_ think of a good plan, her thoughts were interrupted by the Makuta's shadow powers and she completely forgot it. Nova had to think of something fast. She wasn't sure how long she could dodge the Makuta's powers.

That was when she noticed Antauri flying, to the north. He seemed pretty exhausted, but he was a warrior and true friend. No wound—regardless of how painful—would keep him from helping his friends and comrades. Nova would have tried to flied up to Antauri, instead of having him fly down to her, but she knew the Makuta were far more experienced at flight than her and trying to get to the silver monkey would result in more injuries.

That left Antauri alone in the fight against Antroz and Chirox. Vamprah went to confront Nova as payback for insulting him. Antauri turned completely intangible and proceeded through the attack. He dodged the Makuta's shadow bolts as best he could. Flying down towards the duo as fast as he could, he slashed them, hurling them towards the ground and dealing great damage to them. He returned to his original form, brandished his claws, and went down to help Nova.

"Perfect timing!" said Nova, with a bit of sarcasm to her voice.

"I hope you're alright." said Antauri. Nova nodded. Their conversation was interrupted by Vamprah, using a sonic screech at Antauri from behind.

"I hope you'll put up a better fight than yellow did!" said Vamprah. "Because this bat's got fangs!"

Antauri and Nova got in battle stance and braced for an attack from the bat-shaped Makuta, but one wasn't coming. Instead, a dark-purple light showed. When it dimmed, they found Durahx, with but a few cuts, but only minor injuries.

"You!" shouted Nova. "You're the one pretending to be Sprx!!"

Durahx chuckled, softly, and looked down at the ground. He knew from what Icarax told him that Nova was right (well, kinda), but that wasn't going to stop him.

"You're right...sorta." he said. "I know now from a treacherous Makuta, who's inside the body of my dopplegangar and your friend, that I'm not real. I've always known that, in fact. I'm really just a clone—just like two of my friends—made from his data, the darkness in his heart, and the powers of my Rahkshi creators and Makuta allies. But that doesn't mean that my heart isn't real either! And nothing nor no one—you, the thought-to-be-deceased Icarax, Makuta Teridax, not even the Great Beings themselves—is gonna change that!!"

He took out his magnets and started using his magnetic powers against Nova and Antauri. Of the two of them, Antauri gave him the most trouble. The Makuta did nothing, nor did they speak. They were too surprised of Durahx's words to react; that he knew he was a clone of Sprx and was unfazed. But one thing that bugged them was when Durahx mentioned Icarax being alive and in the body of his dopplegangar.

Nova rapidly punched Durahx, but the black-and-red monkey dodged her punches, and countered with some "Dark Magna-Ball Blazers". He knew all of Nova's moves; after all, Femmrahk had the same exact moves, but just more powerful. They stopped in mid-battle to take a breather. Durahx wasn't having problems with defeating his would-be girlfriends' dopplegangar, but Nova didn't have to know this...yet.

"If there's one comparison between you and Femmrahk that I've noticed, it's that Femmrahk is far more beautiful than you." he said.

This angered Nova. Durahx had just insulted her and noted her clone to be more good-looking than her.

"And if there's one thing I've noticed that you have that Sprx doesn't, it's rudeness." said Nova.

Durahx was furious—he was never rude to anyone—but showed no signs of anger. If there was one thing Durahx could do that nearly no other member of his team could do, it was control his temper.

Durahx put away his magnets and held out his hand. Instantly, he felt the power of the Chaos Emerald he had fuel inside him until he made his move: "CHAOS TORRENT!!!"

The attack hit Nova, dealing great damage to her. When the smoke cleared, Nova was still alive, but just barely. He looked at the severely wounded monkey. Before Durahx could make his move, he was hit by Antauri's claws. It cause a great pain in his back, but Durahx ignored it.

"I thought Destiny was supposed to be more powerful than her dopplegangar, not the other way around!" he joked.

Antauri ignored Durahx's remark and charged at him. Durahx followed suit and prepared to punch him. The two delivered multiple hits at each other, but all were blocked. Both were getting exhausted. Then, Durahx heard battle sounds from a close distance. They turned to see the Phantoka Makuta battling Otto and Gibson. Though the duo were gaining a slight advantage, they had to admit, two-against-three wasn't really their kind of odds.

"Time to even the odds." said Antauri, leaving Durahx to face the Makuta.

He would not get the chance, though. As soon as he started flying, he was slashed by something. He turned to face his attacker: it was Mandarin!

"What took you so long, Mandarin?" joked Durahx.

"Very funny." Mandarin said, sarcastically.

Nova was about to attack her former teammate, but she was shot in the back. She turned around and saw her attacker were Krika, Bitil, and Destiny.

"You'll have to go through us first!" said Bitil.

"That won't be a problem." said Nova.

That could not be said for Gibson and Otto. Without Chiro and Jinmay to back them up and now that Jetfire & Jetstorm had joined the fight, it was becoming a real melee and not real easy for the monkeys. The battle was extremely intense. Words cannot describe the kind of chaos that was raging on, so we won't even try.

The battle seemed like it could have went on forever, but it did not. It appeared to have ended when there was a strong blast of darkness that hit nearly everyone. When the smoke cleared and everyone got to their feet, they looked up to see the source of it. The reactions were mixed; Durahx shot a glance of determination and slight anger; Nova was confused and worried; and everyone else's were of shock and disbelief. It was Icarax, now laughing. Nova could tell something was terribly wrong. She knew something was wrong with Sprx, but didn't know that Icarax was possessing him.

"Sprx?" she questioned, haltingly.

"No." said Durahx. "It's Icarax, Makuta of the realm of Karzahni."

"Though an introduction isn't needed, I am still flattered by your manners, Durahx." said Icarax.

"I thought I destroyed you!" said Vamprah.

"Well, I think it's about time you started talking, bat cake!" scoffed Icarax.

Now that he mentioned it, the others noticed it, too. Vamprah was talking for the first time in nearly an eternity. The Hyper Force were not so surprised, as they just met him.

But Vamprah was less appreciative of Icarax's remark and shot a bolt of lightning at him. Icarax countered it with a blast of heat vision, dealing severe damage to the Makuta.

"Even with your sight somehow restored, you are still no match for my power, Vamprah!" snarled Icarax.

"Icarax!" shouted Antauri. "Release Sprx's body at once and no harm shall come to you!"

"Fool!" shouted Icarax. "We Makuta _never_ surrender! And the only one that'll be feeling the pain is you!"

He created a Shadow Hand and grabbed Antauri. Once that was done, he drained him of his power and flew him down to the ground. Antauri lay there perfectly still, barely moving. He was either unconscious or too injured to move. Destiny sought out her dopplegangar. She sensed he was still alive, but just barely. She used half of her power to heal most of his wounds. All she could do now was wait and hope for a miracle.

"Let us make tag-team!" Jetstorm suggested to his twin. Jetfire nodded and they combined into Safeguard.

"You is going down tonight!" shouted Safeguard, charging at Icarax.

"Oh, please." said Icarax, unamused.

A dark light formed from his hand. Icarax sped into Safeguard. Before the combiner could react, Icarax punched him, dark energy surrounding and paralyzing the Autobot so he could not move or fight back. Icarax then used Sprx's magnetic powers to separate and severely damage the twins. They were sent crashing to the ground, hardly having the strength to move, let alone fight back.

"You know what they say: the bigger they are, the harder they fall." said Icarax. "And as I always say: the harder they fall, the faster they die!!"

"We'll see about that!" shouted Durahx, charging at Icarax. Icarax avoided a few of Durahx's punches. When Durahx tried to tackle him and pin him down, Icarax grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Durahx, unlike most of the others, still had the strength to keep fighting, but didn't want to risk his life trying, so he didn't.

"Ready to give up yet?" asked Icarax.

"Never!" shouted Durahx. "So long as my will to keep fighting remains and my heart not shattered, I'LL NEVER SURRENDER!!!"

"Then I suppose we'll have to do something about both problems." chuckled Icarax. "And I know just how to do it: by wiping out the one thing that you care about the most!"

Icarax teleported away, leaving Durahx to wonder what he meant. Durahx, of course, wasn't naive. He knew exactly what Icarax meant.

"He's gonna kill Femmrahk!" he shouted. "I've gotta stop him!!"

"Not without me!" said Nova.

"And us!" said Vamprah. "Femmrahk's our friend, too, y'know!"

Durahx was tempted to dismiss the idea of them coming, but knew better than that. Femmrahk was Vamprah's best friend, as were the rest, but Vamprah was badly injured and was in no condition to assist them.

"You're in no condition to fight, Vamprah!" said Durahx. "You, those robots, the white monkey, and Destiny will go back to base to recover. The rest of us will go after Icarax and find Femmrahk!"

"But Durahx--!" argued Vamprah.

"That's an order, soldier!!" Durahx cut him off. Everyone was shocked at Durahx's tone. He had never been so angry in his life, or at all, for that matter.

Reluctantly, Vamprah nodded and followed Destiny and the injured twins and Antauri to the Atero base. When the quartet was out of their sight, the group flew away in the opposite direction, all hoping against hope they would find the purple monkey still alive.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: This was pretty intense, don't'ya think? Well, please R&R and read the next chapter for the possible conclusion!)


	6. Chapter 5: The Rebirth of Super Durahx

Bara Magna: World of Honor

Chapter 5

Rebirth of Super Durahx

(A/N: Not counting the Epilogue, this will be the final chapter. Sorry this is so short, but I ran out of ideas. If anyone would like to share some ideas for the two sequels and prequel to this fic, then please do so. Enjoy!)

Femmrahk was reading through the book she and the others found in the Temple of Mysteries. Malum identified it as the "Chronicle of Lyzar". It is said the Chronicle foretells the future. He used to think it was just a myth, but now, they have found it.

Femmrahk came to one page she found shocking. She regretfully read it aloud: "And the battle between the hero and the dark traitor raged on forward. The dark traitor's great, newly found power gave him the advantage, but the hero's heart kept him in such Mortal Combat. But the dark traitor had new plans of his own. He knew the one way to paralyze and destroy the hero once-and-for-all: to kill the he loves and cares about more than anything in the entire cosmos."

Femmrahk cried, closed the book, and threw it to the ground. Luckily, she didn't damage it. She curled herself up and cried for what seemed like for hours.

"I should've known he wouldn't love me." she whispered. Femmrahk had a feeling she wasn't the one Icarax wanted to kill. Gorast was both concerned about Femmrahk and the news that Icarax was still alive. She knew from what the Chronicle said that he wanted revenge and was more powerful than ever.

Still, Icarax wasn't that important. Gorast tried to convince Femmrahk otherwise.

"What do you care?" Femmrahk scolded. "You never feel love. You don't have a true heart. I love Durahx, but it goes two ways, Gorast! To be truly in love is to love and be loved in return! He doesn't return my feelings for him and now..." Her voice trailed off. "Could this day get any worse?"

"For you, YES!!!" shouted a voice from behind.

Femmrahk got up and looked behind her, only to be blasted by a Shadow Bolt so powerful, she was sent flying all the way to the other side of the temple. She slowly got up and spotted her attacker. It was Icarax! She was very confused. He was supposed to be after the one Durahx loved, right? So why is he suddenly after her? She was in a position to question him, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Welcome, Femmrahk, to your death!!" shouted Icarax, firing another blast of shadow so powerful she was shot out of the temple and lay there, barely moving, on her back. Icarax pinned her down and stepped on her, about to kill her. The others ran out of the temple and prepared to shoot Icarax, but had no idea how to stop him without hurting Femmrahk in the process.

"Your boyfriend is very difficult kill, as I have seen." said the treacherous Makuta. "But once I have killed you, he will have lost his ability to continue to fight! His love for you shall lead to his downfall!!"

Femmrahk was beyond belief. Durahx actually loved her. But she knew better than to believe a being like Icarax, so she mostly dismissed it as rubbish, but kept thinking and thinking about it.

Durahx and the group were flying nearby. Durahx was horrified. Icarax was about to kill his true love. He could only watch. At least that's what his mind was saying.

But something was nagging at him in his heart. It had kept telling him to not let Icarax kill her. Without Femmrahk, he wasn't sure how he would be able to move on. He had to saved her before Icarax killed her. It felt like a tug-a-war occuring inside him. But he knew in his heart what was right. He flew down as fast as he could to stop Icarax.

"Farewell, Femmrahk!!" Icarax laughed, whilst raising a shadow-powered fist and about to kill her.

Durahx charged up and fired a powerful shadow bolt towards Icarax. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Icarax looked up. Nova was the only one who saw what happened next. Icarax's spirit left Sprx's body, returning him to normal. Sprx had no idea nor time to figure out what had just happened. He stared at the powerful Shadow Bolt. He knew he was to meet his end and with good reason. For the crimes he committed in the past under both the Fire of Hate's influence and Icarax's control. He simply smiled and said his final words: "I regret...everything."

The Shadow Bolt hit him and Femmrahk greatly. In mere moments, Sprx's entire body was destroyed. When the light faded, only a dangerously wounded, barely moving Femmrahk remained, with not even a trace left of Sprx-77. They team flew down to check on Femmrahk, still not moving. Durahx was getting very worried.

"Femmrahk! Wake up!" he yelled, crying. He had never cried before in his life. He got no response.

"C'mon, Femmrahk! Please wake up! Please!!" he pleaded, shaking her. Still no answer. "Please, Femmrahk! You have to live! You just HAVE to! You can't die! I can't lose you! I just can't!! Please..."

Tears were swelling up. He was about lose Femmrahk. Everyone else was crying, as well, but Durahx was the most emotional. He had loved her, but never got the chance to tell her and now, it was too late. But he could still tell her, even if she didn't hear him. He leaned down to her, kissed her forehead, still crying, and whispered: "Femmrahk...I love you."

He picked her up and started walking away. But then, there was a bright light of darkness. Then, they heard a dark laughter. It was of Icarax. Nova told them all what she saw before Sprx's death. Now, there were protodites and antidermis liquids building around his soul. It forged together to form a body. And it was a body of a cybernetic monkey.

Icarax's new monkey form seemed similar to the other Hyper Force monkeys, with a few exceptions. He red eyes and the red "M" on his forehead and completely black and gray in color. Energy was crackling from his fists. He had never felt such power before in his life.

"Now, I'm even more powerful than before!!" he shouted. "Nothing can stop me!!"

"Except me!!" shouted Otto, charging at Icarax. The evil monkey was unimpressed and grabbed Otto, dark energy surrounding the green monkey.

"Allow me to demonstrate my true power!!" shouted Icarax. A bright light shown, momentarily blinding the group. When the light faded, Otto was gone.

"Don't worry." said Icarax. "He's not dead...at least for the next 5-10 seconds. I teleported him to the Matoran Universe core of Karda Nui, where he shall be destroyed by the awesome energy storm raging through the core that shall destroy everything there!"

"Why you no-good slime ball!!" shouted Nova. She was tempted to attack him, but didn't want to end up like Otto.

Durahx ferociously stared at his opponent. He put down Femmrahk and prepared to attack. Although he knew he stood no chance against the ex-Makuta, he still had to try.

"What's this?" said Icarax, shocked. "Femmrahk is deceased; no longer able to give you strength and yet, you still have the will-power to move on?!"

"A true hero _never_ lets his inner emotions get the better of him!" said Durahx. "Just because Femmrahk's dead, doesn't mean I can't avenge her!!"

"Then you have left me no choice." said Icarax. "I will let my plan come into full-effect! I will destroy this planet...and then the next planet...and the next...and the next...and I shall continue until I have destroyed the entire cosmos and recreated it in my own image!! With me as their superior god and Great Spirit!!"

"You won't get away with this!" said Krika.

"Oh yeah?" said Icarax. "Watch me!"

Icarax flew out of the atmosphere. Everyone knew what was going to happen next: Icarax would destroy the whole planet before eventually destroying the entire universe. But Durahx's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Well, we're Makuta-bones!" said Chirox.

"No." said Durahx. "I can stop him. With the powers of the Chaos Emeralds..."

His black Chaos Emerald, as well as seven others in green, blue, yellow, white light blue, purple, and red, appeared and floated around him. They started swirling around him. As they did so, he felt a great power inside of him. The emeralds started spinning faster and faster until he released all the power he had contained. Durahx's fur changed from black and red to gold and orange.

"...I become SUPER DURAHX!!!!" he finished. He looked at the dead body of Femmrahk. He held out his hand. At first, nothing happened. Then, Femmrahk's body started glowing brightly. Durahx was using some of his power to bring his love back to life. At last, she awoke and the first thing she saw was Durahx's super form.

"Durahx?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"Icarax has a new body and his threatening to destroy the universe." Durahx explained. "And now, I'm the only one who can stop him!"

"But what happens if you fail?" asked Femmrahk. "What if you die? I don't wanna lose you!"

"What happens to me doesn't matter." said Durahx. " If I ever lost you..." His voice trailed off. "I'm going!"

"Good luck, and be careful." said Femmrahk, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was not expecting it, but shrugged it off, a bit and flew up as fast as he could to confront Icarax.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Icarax was just about to destroy Bara Magna. He decided to use a direct approach: a beam of shadow energy that would pierce through the core of the planet and blow it all up. He was about to fire it when he was hit by a powerful Chaos Spear. He saw Super Durahx facing him.

"Don't even think about it!" said Durahx.

"Ah, Durahx!" said Icarax. "Here to finally see the destruction of his home planet and meet his doom! You look great, by the way!"

"Don't bother with the flattery." said Durahx. "It will only lead to your destruction."

Icarax smiled bitterly. "A wise tip, foolish leader of the Nega Force." said Icarax.

Durahx used a few weak Chaos Spears against Icarax. The traitorous monkey fought back by summoning meteorites to counter the spears. However, those were just merely a distraction. Durahx used a powerful, fully-charged Chaos Spear against Icarax. It hit the would-be world conquerer, dealing great damage to him.

"You're more troublesome in your super form!" said Icarax. "Luckily, you won't have to be a nuisance for much longer; I'll see to that!!"

He shot balls of gravity power towards Durahx, but his super form gave him super-speed and he dodged each and every one of them.

"Face it Icarax!" shouted Durahx, dodging the energy balls of gravity. "I'm...just...too...fast...for...YOU!!!"

Right when he said the last part, he punched Icarax right in the gut, sending him back. He kept doing this for a while until he sent a crushing blow to him and Icarax hit a large meteor. Icarax freed himself by destroying the crater and charged at Durahx. The two beings exchanged punches and kicks, all of which were blocked by one another. The both of them backed a long way; Durahx close to defending the planet, and Icarax the other way around.

"Durahx, you're a fool!" said Icarax. "You know nothing of the true power of the Makuta! You may have the power of shadow, but you know not of its true power! It's power to destroy anything that stands in its way! That is why you shall never defeat me!!"

"That may be, Icarax." said Durahx. "But that doesn't mean I don't know how to use & master it to use for the greater good! You say it's used for death and destruction, but in the right hands, it can be used to help others and not destroy!"

Icarax laughed. "Good? There is no way it can be used to better help others' lives!" he snarled. "It's only purpose is destroying whatever gets in its way! Only the forces of evil are skilled enough to control its power, such as me!"

Icarax then charged up a powerful beam of shadow. "And I shall use it to destroy you and that miserable pile of rock!!"

Durahx started charging a powerful beam of light. "NEVER!!"

Icarax fired his beam and Durahx fired his. The two beams collided, but did not destroy anything. Instead, it felt like one beam was trying to push the other back. With Durahx using all the power he had to try and destroy Icarax and Icarax using all the Makuta/monkey power he had to destroy Durahx and Bara Magna. Durahx was pushing his power to the limit, but Icarax had no limit and upped the power that it would outclass Durahx's. The light beam was being pushed back and while Durahx did his best to push Icarax back, it was no good. The ex-Makuta was just too powerful.

"Oh, how amazing and ironic it is." laughed Icarax. "The great hero Durahx shall fail in his mission to awaken Tera Nui and save Bara Magna! I win!! The universe is mine!!!!"

The dark power was getting closer and stronger. Durahx strained himself. He knew this was it; he would fail in both trying to save Bara Magna and awaken Tera Nui and die. It was over...

But then, he felt the dark beam being pushed back and his powers somehow increasing. He looked and saw another beam of energy being used by his true love.

"Femmrahk?" he questioned. Femmrahk was using all the power she had to help Durahx push Icarax's power back.

"Even a hero needs help, sometimes." she said. "I won't leave you this time!"

Durahx nodded. He knew Femmrahk really meant it and he needed all the help he needed. The dark beam was growing weaker and being pushed back. Icarax used most of the power he had, but the combined powers of both monkeys kept the beam in a tug-a-war, if you can call it.

"We're helping too!" shouted a voice. Durahx turned to see Antauri, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Gibson, Nova, and the rest of the Nega Force using their powers to also push Icarax's power back. Durahx smiled at the sight of all his friends and allies helping him defend Bara Magna and beat Icarax.

"Alright then." he said. "NEGA FORCE, FULL-POWER!!!!"

They all upped their power to the max. Individually, it would be impossible to do, but they combined their powers into one large beam. The power was so strong, it destroyed Icarax's beam. Icarax could only see the powerful beam heading right for him and about to kill him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blast hit him and in near moments, an explosion occurred and Icarax was gone and dead.

They had defeated him, but their job was not yet finished. The others returned to the ground, but Durahx remained in the air. He still had to achieve his true destiny: awaken Tera Nui.

He shot a small beam of light towards the Black Spike mountains. At first, nothing happened. Then, the ground started to move and the mountains started to move and shift. The Rock Tribe Agori had been evacuated earlier, but the Skrall were still trapped inside. Durahx wasn't concerned. They started this flood; it's only fair that they drown in it.

In mere moments, the mountains had nearly completely collapsed. Then, the entrance to the city of Roxtus started collapsing, as well. From it, a different head, very large, emerged. Then, the rocks and sand started shaking again. A giant leg and arm emerged as well, stepping on the ground violently. Another leg and arm followed suit. Then, an entire robotic body emerged and all the rocks and sands fell from it as the robot stood up and looked at the skies for the first time in a millennia.

The Great Spirit Tera Nui has risen again.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: This took longer than it may have looked, but at least with the chapter. Stay tuned for the epilogue!)


	7. Epilogue: The Aftermath

Bara Magna: World of Honor

Epilogue

The Aftermath

(A/N: Well, here's the epilogue! Except for the end of it, it will be completely like how the Prologue was. Well, enjoy!)

After nearly 1,000 years of slumber, Tera Nui, the Great Spirit of Bara Magna, has risen and the Rock Tribe was obliterated. Any Skrall remaining were destroyed and the Rock Agori were cleansed of their alliance with the Skrall.

The Bone Hunters, too, were in danger of being killed by the great spirit. Though their Rock Steed were spared, several of them had to hide in underground caverns, a place that not even the Great Spirit can harm them. Who knows what they are planning even as we speak...

Femmrahk was as good as her word. After hours of "convincing", Durahx agreed to essentially remake the Sand Tribe and , through many minutes of discussion with Raanu, allow Malum . The Vorox were now actual Glatorian and were without their tails. The Zesk were also remade into actual Agori, no longer looking like scorpions. The Sand Tribe was given an official village near the Temple of Mysteries called "Kojol", named after a Makuta of the same name. Malum returned to Vulcanus, where he was greeted with much delight. He has since kept both his vows to Femmrahk.

The Great Tournament had changed its rules now. It had now allowed the Makuta and monkeys to compete. Durahx found it a bit unfair, but was still delighted to show his hero publicity. He faced and defeated Tarix in the final round, making him both hero and champion of Bara Magna.

For their bravery and helpfulness, Jetfire and Jetstorm were made honorary members of the Nega Force. They then reluctantly returned to Cybertron to help aid their Autobot allies against the Decepticons.

Shockwave, still unable to contact his missing leader Megatron, decided to, once again, take matters into his own servos. He found the wreckage of the Super Robot and salvaged it for parts to build his own Space Bridge—a machine that can allow anyone to transport anywhere in the galaxy instantly—using a schematic he hi-jacked on Cybertron before departing. While the Space Bridge itself is almost complete, Shockwave is missing an energy source for the Bridge to work.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile, in the Matoran Universe, Teridax had succeeded in his plan to control the planet. Now in possession of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, he watches over his universe and ruling it as he sees fit. The city of Metru Nui is currently under attack by Rahkshi, leaving the Matoran to evacuate under the archives.

The Dark Hunters, a group of Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries, had other ideas. They found a virus that Makuta Kojol had made years ago. And recently, they had found the spirit of Sprx. Combining both of them, they remade a deceased Dark Hunter--"Slicer"! Slicer has no memories of his time as Sprx and is much like the original; menacing, deadly, and always itching for a battle. The Toa Mahri, a group of five brave heroes, tried to stop the recreation of this deadly mercenary. But as a result of interfering with the "resurrection", they were made into monkey robots themselves, but without their even knowing...yet. They were about to battle each other, but a rogue Dark Hunter known as Vezon—the Matoran word meaning "double"--fused with the Kanohi Olmek, mask of Dimensional Gates, accidentally got in the way of the fight and as a result, the two sides were sucked into the dimensional gate. They would not know it it, but their destination was Bara Magna!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

In present day Bara Magna, Durahx was in the arena of Kojol after defeating an ex-Vorox called Morak in battle. The battle was a bit exhausting, which is surprising to hear from the hero and new champion of Bara Magna. After the match, he saw Femmrahk waiting near the arena gates. He was a bit nervous, at first, then got the courage to go to her.

"_Okay!"_ he told himself. _"This time, just walk up to her, tell her how you feel, and hope you don't get interrupted!"_

Durahx had constantly tried to tell Femmrahk that he loves her, but every chance he gets, he is interrupted by something extremely inconvenient, mostly being under-attack. This time, he was hoping nothing would stop him. He walked up to her.

"Uh...hey, Femmrahk." he said, nervously.

"Oh! Hi Durahx!" said Femmrahk. "You did great out there today!"

"Well, I still haven't mastered my 'true hero' powers, if you know what I mean." Durahx boasted.

Femmrahk giggled. She thought it was pretty funny. Durahx smiled. He didn't know why, but when she laughs, it makes him feel so happy.

"You're so cute when you laugh like that." he said.

Femmrahk blushed at hearing this. She never thought she'd actually hear that from Durahx.

"And that pink blush goes well with your purple skin that makes you really beautiful." added Durahx.

Femmrahk blushed even harder. She heard this from Durahx before, but only in her dreams, so she thought she was dreaming.

"I'm not dreaming, right?" she asked, just making sure.

"You're wide awake to me." said Durahx. "Why do you ask?"

"Your words...my reactions...what's happening to us...it feels too good to be true." replied his love.

"It's real, my dearest Femmrahk." said Durahx, now blushing himself. "You see, Femmrahk, the truth is..." He would not finish his sentence.

"INCOMING!!!" shouted a voice.

Durahx groaned, in frustration, but turned to his right, as did Femmrahk, and saw a Thornax Fruit heading right & fast towards them! They gasped and held each other close and tight. But then, Malum jumped in front of them and countered the blast with his own Thornax ammo, which hit the other that it created a small explosion. The duo opened their eyes and turned to Malum and their attacker: Strakk. The Ice Glatorian started to weep.

"Oh shit!" he said.

"'Oh shit' indeed!" said Malum, brandishing his claws. "I'll shred you to pieces for this, ice-face!!"

Malum chased Strakk as far as the Ice Glatorian could run. Durahx and Femmrahk just laughed at the sight of the Glatorian chasing each other. Then they looked at each other. They blushed really hard. When at last they saw how close they were to each other, they blushed even harder and backed away, scratching their heads in embarrassment. The would-be couple glanced at each other, for a moment, then turned to the night sky. They had no idea what was in store for them, but they would conquer it together...for their world of honor!!

That threat was much closer than they thought. It was a tan Humvee watching the duo with disgust on its face, if it had a face...in this mode anyway. The "Humvee" simply looked at the couple, chuckled and said, while driving away: "Enjoy it while you can. You're about to get more than you bargained for!!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: And that's it! Hope you liked this story and I bet you can guess who that was in the end...Anyway, stay tuned for the prequel and sequels! See ya!!)


End file.
